


Nice To Finally Meet You

by slinkyminky



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slinkyminky/pseuds/slinkyminky
Summary: Pristin AU – Minkyung is working a mundane cafe job and comes across a drunken girl set to shake up her life. Roa/Rena or Minkyung/Yebin.





	

I. Um, Okay

This alarm clock is way too fucking loud, loud enough to warrant a hard swat from the right hand of one angry Kim Minkyung, whose shifts have been "randomly" switched to opening times presumably in retaliation for playing Closing Time by Semisonic way too many times to shoo overstaying customers into leaving. And what was she supposed to do? Sweep until they got the message? It's bad enough she worked solo shifts, although morning shifts meant more time for herself at night, but the reality hit her like the clock hit the floor - a large and loud crash - no more time to sleep in.

Opening a cafe, at least the fancy one she works in, is a pain - the accounting and calibration of the machine takes enough time and and cafe is popular enough for someone to show up at least 5 minutes after it opens.

She stares into the mirror, raccoon-eyed from the mascara she left on after falling asleep directly after binging The Good Wife. How anti-climactic the ending was, she thought to herself as she tried to make herself look decent and depressingly squeezed the abused toothpaste tube that obviously needed replacing three days ago. "Man," she thinks aloud, as she brushes her hair, I wish I were hot enough to get a Kyulkyung-sized tip so I could afford rent AND amenities.

Dropping out of college wasn't even the worst idea she ever had, if those kinds of things were even comparable. The worst was obviously shacking up with a cheating alcoholic who never paid the rent. Fast forward to being stuck with a studio apartment that could hardly fit one person and a job that barely pays enough. She puts her earphones on and adjusts her rusty bike seat into submission, plops on her helmet, and rushes headfirst into traffic that gets worse the better the blocks look.

She finally makes it to the storefront, unlocking the door and flipping the sign. Kyulkyung thankfully stress-mopped so the floor is cleaner than usual. All she had to do at this point was account for the milk, beans, straws... What was that knock on the door? The last homeless person just made off with a carton of milk on the counter so she didn't wanna take any chances. Strangely enough, a short girl with unkempt hair in a little black dress was leaning haphazardly on the glass door. Her eyes shift to the clock - it's 7 am, what the fuck.

Through the glass somehow she sees a little portion of her face - she's beautiful.

But holy cow, is she drunk or hungover? In such an ungodly hour of the morning too - we've all been there, she thought to herself. She opens the door, and wraps her arm over her neck. It's a struggle, because this girl is petite. Somehow, she smells of alcohol and strawberries. Also, she sees more of her face - she's even more cute than she once thought, but being creepy is not the way to go here. She half-throws her onto the couch near the back towards the bathroom, and skips over the room to get a glass of water and a house croissant. This is coming off her already minuscule pay check, but to hell with that. This girl probably has a hell of a migraine, she doesn't look like she knows where she is. She shifts her weight and mumbles a bit, incoherently, then a little louder.

"Thank you, beanstalk," she says, or at least that's what Minkyung thinks she says, "what time is it?"

"7:15 am."

"Fuck! Good morning. Where am I?"

"Heaven. You died yesterday from alcohol poisoning. I'm St. Peter."

"Rude," she says before passing out once more.

What a weird girl, Minkyung thinks to herself. She looks like she came from a party of some sort. The club across the street? She wouldn't touch that place with a ten foot pole. They play Avicii or Darude Sandstorm or shit. Some lame EDM or whatever. Definitely not her scene. She loads up her Spotify playlist and connects it to the cafe aux cord. Mornings are relaxing and full of business people who don't have to talk to her. She practices steaming some milk and calibrates a shot to make herself a good latte - at least she makes good coffee, she has that going for her, beyond the hot mess that is her current lifestyle.

She shifts her eyes every now and then to the other hot mess bundled up on the couch. Her boss would kill her if she showed up right now, since this girl was hardly a paying customer, and yet, she felt a mix of sorry and hot for her, which was strange, because most things made her feel indifferent. This wasn't even her style, and if she misconstrued this somehow as romantic, she probably wouldn't even remember it tomorrow, or later, more precisely.

It wouldn't be so hard to help her though, it's the least she could do, even though she called her a beanstalk, and she calls Minky rude? Rude.

What's her name though? For real, this is more personal engagement with a stranger in a day than she had the whole week, she's a nodder, borderline apathetic, just a little lazy to keep a conversation going. But honestly, she would like to know this girl's name. Just for memory's sake. She walks up to the blue suede couch and the cute little pile squatting on it.

"Hey, I'm Minkyung, what's your name?"

"Um, Rena."

"That isn't a fake name, right? You stuttered."

Rena's pupils shake. "Excuse me, no it's not. It's a cool name for your information and it's real."

"No need to be defensive, hm, Rena," she smirks. "There's a croissant and some water for you. How do you like your coffee? I still have some staff coffee and some brewed coffee if you like."

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Why not?"

"Thank you," she drinks the water in one gulp, and eats the croissant in two bites. "You're a very kind beanstalk."

"Um, thanks. It's really no big deal."

"Anyway, I have to go to class. I'll see you around, St. Peter the Beanstalk."

Before she could even say goodbye, she rushes out of the cafe and bumps some old guy in a tie. Bewildered, she laughs to herself. What a fucking weirdo. She would almost be basic if her hunch about the club was right, if she wasn't so strange. And yet, she wanted to know more, but as in any cafe, people come and go. Work proceeds as normal til Kyulkyung takes over at 3 pm.

"Hey, Pinky, do you know a girl named Rena?"

"Nope! Why?"

"Nothing."

"That's strange, you never remember any names. You misspelled mine when I first came here!"

"Yeah well, you're Chinese!"

"Oh, Minky. You're such a grump! Now go, I've got this shift handled. You should go before Nayoung gets here and checks the inventory against the ACTUAL inventory."

"Thanks boo."

She picked up a different gig sessioning for a Wilco cover band. It's still money, and she guesses it's still Wilco. She glides through minimal traffic on her bike to pick up her guitar at the apartment. Damn, she thinks to herself, I need to clean. But I'm gonna be late. I need to get my shit together, an eternal mantra that never actually happens.

She reaches the bar and pulls the guitar out to tune it. Her friend Sungyeon nods at her to hurry, and sits on the stool on center stage.

"Hi everyone, my name is Bae Sungyeon, and this is Kim Minkyung. We have some music for you tonight. Just a bunch of covers for sad people at a bar on a Tuesday night. Keep buying drinks."

A few covers through, and Minkyung grabs a beer. She stares at Sungyeon, who is increasingly popular for her versatility, what a prodigy! She definitely has her shit together, snatching all these gigs. They jam on the guitar for fun, and Minkyung thinks, wow I forgot this girl is too young to even be playing this bar, it's not like she's drinking but damn. When it ends and the applause dies down, she puts her guitar back in her case, and the promoter hands her a share of the cash. She immediately buys some toothpaste in the corner pharmacy, along with other basic things. The fluorescent light hurts her eyes, coming from a dim noisy bar, the hum is deafening.

Minkyung bikes to save for a car, but never ends up buying a car. She likes to feel the wind on her face, even if she would never admit it to anyone else. These days, she's been more lonely, but less miserable. Another day ends with a documentary and a bottle of soju for sleep. Just another day in the life, or so she thought. Staring at the ceiling, her thoughts shift to the girl in black. Her eyes shift to her apron hanging by the window. So she's a party girl, huh. Party girls don't go for girls like me. College girls turn away when they realize she's a dropout. Anyone who hits on her walks away when they realize she's a grumpy old hermit on the inside, and yet, she didn't mind helping that girl out for a sec, but her mind lulls to sleep as her thoughts crescendo into a blank.

The alarm rings again and she jolts into place. Another day, another damn shift. One brisk shower, a spritz of cologne, and some light make up, and she's off to the cafe again. Something's different. She's a little excited for something that probably won't happen. It's not like the Rena girl will come around drunk twice in a row. But still, she can't help but tame the nagging feeling that somehow she remembers her and would want to actually talk, you know, sober.

She parks and locks her bike by the post and whistles before opening the door and turning the lights on. Why wasn't it locked? Wait...

"Kim Minkyung." A familiar and low voice booms. No wonder the door was unlocked!

"Hi boss. Good morning."

"Good morning, I hope you are a morning person now. I just came to check if you would come to work on time. Good job. I must now check on my kids. Keep it up."

Damn, she has kids? How? She's a robot. That Im Nayoung, she's a firm boss. Firm but compassionate. She'd be fired by now if she wasn't.

Hours pass and Rena doesn't show up. It's alright, she generally has low expectations for most things, yet the pang of disappointment is inevitable. She wipes cups to some old Prince and moon walks across the bar. There's a spring to her step somehow. Things don't feel as dreary. Kyungwon takes over on Wednesday afternoons, she's much more laid back than Kyulkyung. From what she knows about her, since they talk more often, she studies philosophy. Minky isn't a judgy person, she thinks to herself as she judges Kyungwon, and yet... Philosophy? What a cliche, as she realizes she herself is also a cliche.

What do I do on a Wednesday afternoon, she ponders going to the park to read, or jogging, maybe even practicing so she can write good enough songs to get out of the cardboard box she calls an apartment. She hops on her bike to aimlessly look for something to do, going around in circles. Somehow a passing thought takes over. She goes to a boutique and buys high waisted jeans that make her look even taller, and a gray, comfy shirt with a round collar that accentuates her collarbone structure. She decides to wear the new outfit on the way home, it's not like anyone would know.

As she speeds through the city at night, she passes the gross club. A bunch of remixes blare through the door, bass heavy then full bodied, as the bouncer let's people in after checking their IDs.

Man, Minky thinks to herself, why am I going to a lame club on a Wednesday? It's not like she's going to be around.

A projector is carefully placed in the middle of the dance floor, creating images on the ceiling in sync with the lights on the wall. The beat is mid tempo, it's a Wednesday, and they're playing some sort of weird indie hiphop EDM trap hybrid,  
something she can't really put her finger on. People are dancing with their knees. Strange. She honestly still dresses like a college student and fits right in.

Heading straight to the bar, a beaming face greets her by the wall of an impressive drink selection, while a backlit menu hangs over them.

"Are you a beer person? A wine person? A cocktail person? Or are you straight up a shot person like me? Let's find out, have a shot."

Again, strange, but it's better than boring.

"What's your name? Why are you alone? You're tall."

"So do I answer those questions all at once? I'm Minkyung, I just am, and yes, I am tall."

"I'm Sejeong, I am the ba-ar-tenderrrrr." T-Pain is shook.

"Hi. Can I get a beer? The cheapest beer. Sorry. I'm broke."

"Oh don't sweat it, alcohol is alcohol. Here you go!" She slides her a can of beer and the cold wakes her up a bit. Looking around the place in between sips, she leans on the counter to look like she doesn't give too much of a fuck.

At the center of the dance floor, framed both in shadow and light, Rena makes her own scene. The kind of tempest meant for everyone to see. Soon as the bass drops, the crowd goes wild and forms a circle around her, watching intently as her limbs turn into water with her movements sharp and unrelentingly rapid. Sweat hardly beads upon her forehead, as if this doesn't tire her at all.

Minkyung could be delusional, but she could bet all her fingers that they made eye contact as Rena whips her hair up and runs both hands through and bites her lip.

Suddenly the emboldened dancer weaves her way through the crowd and walks straight over to Minkyung, as the tall, lithe, bewildered girl becomes a lot more tense and a lot more turned on, Rena grabs her by the belt loops to dance. Oh well, it takes two to tango.

Rena shoots a look at the DJ on deck. "Nunu! BODY PARTY!"

And right there and then what once was dancehall beat transitions into the midtempo Ciara banger, as Rena wraps her arms around Minkyung's neck while her hips swing in time and her body syncopated to the kick. Minky sweats. She didn't see this coming but she plays along, pulling her face closer.

"Do you remember me?"

"I'm offended you think I'd forget," she whispers while smirking. Goosebumps. Was this really the same girl? I'm too sober for this, she realizes, and she mouths "tequila" and chucks a deuce to the overeager bartender. Two shots slide down the counter into their hands. That was close, that could've been so much less cool if they missed.

More shots come on the house from the DJ's tab, supposedly, as the two keep dancing. Without missing a beat, a remix of Tinashe's Boss comes on as the lights dim and blend to red.

Before she knows it, the same girl is naked opening her refrigerator at 4 am.

"You don't even have eggs?"

Minkyung sits up and puts on a sweater from the bedside table. Come back, don't stress over breakfast, she says in her head without the thought ever making it to her lips. She stares at Rena's body illuminated by the fridge and rubs her eyes.

Rena plops into the space beside Minky, before rolling over to straddle her. The city lights play out on her back.

"I never got to thank you."

"Oh, um, forget about it. It was no big deal."

Rena slightly frowns. "It's a big deal to me, Kim Minkyung."

"Wait, you knew my name this whole time?"

"You were in my history class."

"Then why were you calling me beanstalk?"

"Because," she places a finger on the taller girl's lips, "you are tall. And I want to-"

The rest of the sentence, as raunchy as she imagined it could've been, is interrupted by a sweet and soft kiss.

"Wow."

"I'm sure you think I'm a mess," suddenly Rena's eyes look downcast but only for a split second, as she rolls over to wrap herself around Minkyung.

"No, it happens. If I knew you danced like that I would've carried you home instead of leaving you on the couch."

"Well, I was drunk out of my mind. I haven't learned my lesson since I'm in your bed."

"To me, that definitely isn't a bad thing."

"Do you have pets?"

"No. I'm poor."

"Do you want to go to my house? I have two dogs-"

"Yes."

"And roommates."

"Oh, roommates."

"Oh they don't care," Rena brushes Minky's bangs to the side, "we can still do whatever."

"Cool."

"By the way, my real name is Yebin. Kang Yebin."

They stare at each other in the dimness of the room. Minkyung goes quiet. Suddenly everything doesn't seem too bad.

"Nice to finally meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> The worst (or best) is yet to happen. Stay tuned! I love MInkyebin. Renoa? Whatever


End file.
